


Tradiciones familiares

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, incesto, mayoresdeedad, nololeas, parafilia, sangrepura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Los sangrepura tienen numerosas tradiciones, y los Weasley aunque no son el ejemplo clásico, mantienen algunas de las más importantes.Ron tiene demasiados hermanos, y  ese siempre ha sido el problema, nunca ha tenido nada solo para él.Rareslash. Remusx Ron.Tabúes. Parafilias. Incesto. No entres, déjalo.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Tradiciones familiares

Un par de puntos antes de empezar:

*Esto es un oneshot enfermito.

*Hay temas como incesto que pueden sorprender a más de una. Por eso, lee esto atentamente, si eres menor de edad, y por lo mismo esta historia está clasificada correspondientemente en rango "adulto", no lo leas.

*A pesar de todas estas advertencias, si lo lees (persona mayor de edad), te pido que tengas la mente abierta y lo leas entero.

Hala, a leer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron había preferido irse esa noche de su dormitorio en Hogwarts. Era una noche muy complicada para él desde hacía un año.

El castillo parecía tranquilo, pero él tenía claro que en numerosas habitaciones dentro de él se estaba llevando a cabo una tradición ancestral.

Por eso también sabía que estaría tranquilo allí afuera, Filch estaba muy ocupado haciendo entrar y salir a padres de Hogwarts.

Uno de los problemas de tener tantos hermanos era que su padre no daba a basto, hacía un año que había cumplido 17 años.

La mayoría de edad era un paso decisivo para un mago, y además de poder presentarte al examen de aparición, había ciertas tradiciones para los sangrepura que nadie se atrevía a dejar de practicar.

Un legado familiar que pasaba de un miembro adulto, normalmente el padre, a sus hijos, de los 17 a los 21 años.

La magia y el semen unidos por una noche, aquella misma que él mismo llevaba meses sin recibir.

Su padre esa noche no estaba allí con él. Pero en casos con familias tan numerosas como la suya, eran los hermanos mayores los que adoptaban el papel del padre.

A él le correspondería Bill, pero Percy a pesar de haber cumplido ya los 22 años no era capaz de soltar a su hermano.

Por ello, la segunda opción era Charlie, pero con Charlie nunca se podía contar. Siempre olvidaba la fecha; y los gemelos dejaban completamente seco a su padre.

Le dio una patada a una piedra, ojalá hubiera sido hijo único, odiaba tener tantos hermanos que ni siquiera en un momento como aquel podía ser la prioridad para alguno de ellos.

La tercera opción era recurrir a un familiar más lejano, en su caso o eran demasiado mayores o tenían sus propias obligaciones familiares.

La cuarta, y más humillante, era contratar los servicios de un mago adulto y cualificado mágicamente. Como en el caso de Neville que no tenía ningún miembro masculino en condiciones en su familia.

Pero los Weasley no tenían dinero para esos servicios, su padre le había prometido que en cuanto los gemelos cumplieran los 21, estaría con él.

Pero para eso aún quedaba más de un año.

Estaba tan harto, solo quería acabar en su último año en Hogwarts y poder empezar una vida por separado de su familia.

Cavilaba sobre sus planes de futuro pateando el césped del lugar, por lo que cuando le escuchó se sorprendió.

—No deberías estar aquí a esta hora, Ron.

Remus Lupin era de nuevo profesor de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras. Y aunque era un rostro familiar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie esa noche, y menos llevarse un castigo.

—Ya me voy—dijo caminando hacia el castillo.

—No hace falta, ¿tu padre no ha venido este mes tampoco, no?—dijo con aquel tono benévolo suyo.

Ron odiaba la condescendencia, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de volver al castillo y se quedó.

Solo negó con la cabeza.

No entendía cómo no había sido a Lupin a quién había elegido Harry para su llevar esa tradición a cabo tras la muerte de Sirius.

En esos momentos estaría con el nuevo director, Snape. Tras la guerra y acabar con Voldemort esos dos se volvieron muy cercanos.

Quizás el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo le hiciera un mal candidato.

No tenía la menor idea.

Sin hablar, ambos pasaron un buen rato mirando al lago negro.

Y una idea, descabellada, cruzó su mente. Quizás, bueno, no es que tuviera muchas alternativas y por proponerlo... le diría que no, pero al menos él lo intentaría.

—Profesor Lupin, me preguntaba si usted podría darme su semen.—El hombre se quedó estático mirando hacia el frente.

>>—Ya sé que no nos unen lazos familiares, y que mi familia no tiene dinero para pagarle—continuó Ron un tanto abochornado—. Pero este es mi último año en Hogwarts, el año que viene podré comenzar a trabajar y yo le pagaría, como un tipo de préstamo.

Sonaba tan estúpido que hasta le daba vergüenza habérselo pedido así al hombre.

—¿Y tus hermanos mayores?—le preguntó Lupin.

—Percy no suelta a Bill, no debería, pero no hay nada que hacer—dijo suspirando—. Y Charlie nunca está, creo que en el fondo él no quiere hacerlo y se inventa cualquier excusa.

Sonaba totalmente deprimente que ni siquiera su hermano quisiera hacerlo.

—Buenas noches—se despidió abatido mirando al castillo.

Lo primero que sintió fue una mano cálida, y se giró para mirar a su profesor, estaba preparado para un discurso condescendiente.

—Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?—Eso no era lo que esperaba aunque él había sido el que lo había propuesto.

Por primera vez, en esa noche al mes se sintió bien, medianamente normal. Aunque solo había dicho que se lo pensaría ya era más de lo que había esperado nunca.

—Yo le pagaré, se lo prometo.

—Olvídate de eso y vete a dormir.—Le despachó el hombre con una sonrisa benévola.

Ron obedeció, y entró al castillo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ni siquiera encontrarse a Draco Malfoy despidiéndose de su padre y lamiéndose los labios en clara referencia a que él sí había recibido su legado, le puso de mal humor. Aunque el hurón fuera un capullo, esa noche no iba a afectarle. Tenía media aceptación.

Cuando llegó a su habitación estaban tanto Seamus, al que su padre muggle no dejaba perpetuar esa tradición; como Neville que ya había vuelto. Harry era el que no solía llegar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche durmió casi tan bien como si hubiera recibido ya parte del semen del profesor Lupin.

Lo malo fue que las semanas pasaban y el hombre no parecía recordar lo que habían estado hablando. No le había hecho ninguna mención al tema, ni le había dicho que fuera a su despacho para hablar de ello.

Un poco desesperanzado se hizo a la idea de que Lupin había decidido que no.

Por eso cuando le mandó una lechuza ya se había hecho a la idea de su negativa.

Llamó a la puerta de su despacho dentro del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y la puerta se abrió.

El lugar era agradable, lo recordaba de años anteriores. Aunque él no había tenido una relación tan estrecha como Harry con él, siempre había sido uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix con los que mejor se había llevado.

—Siéntate, Ron.

Él obedeció y esperó en silencio.

—Sobre lo que hablamos la otra noche, lo he estado pensando e investigando.—Ron suspiró, se había hecho ilusiones, como siempre y estas no se iban a cumplir—No hay riesgo de que te trasmita mi licantropía, por lo que si quieres, esta noche podemos comenzar.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, ¿había dicho que sí?

—¿De verdad?

Lupin sonrió asintiendo.

—He hablado previamente con tu padre, y está de acuerdo.

—Yo no sé cómo darle las gracias.—Se colocó sobre el borde de su silla, a poco ya no estaría sobre ella de lo echado para adelante que estaba—Yo... Yo...

—Te espero esta noche aquí.

Ron se fue del despacho completamente encantado, hacía más de seis meses que no había tenido ni una mísera gota. Y esa noche tendría semen solo para él.

Harry le vio llegar y se sorprendió de lo contento que estaba Ron, especialmente siendo la noche del mes que era.

Lo sentía mucho por su amigo, pero cuando este le había pedido si podría pedirle a Severus compartirse, Harry se había negado en rotundo. Era suyo, y no lo compartiría con nadie.

Ron se dio una buena ducha y se colocó una túnica decente, la más nueva que tenía, aunque esta fuera heredada.

Llegó puntual y algo nervioso, porque en el fondo por mucho que deseara poder cumplir con aquella tradición, solo lo había hecho con su padre y su hermano.

Encontró a Lupin en la misma postura que aquella tarde, y le hizo pasar con una de sus plácidas sonrisas.

—Buenas noches, Ron—le saludó, y Ron se sintió inmediatamente más tranquilo. Todo iría bien.—Creo que lo mejor para esto es que me acompañes a mi habitación, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, señor.

Ambos se dirigieron a una puerta dentro de aquel despacho, Ron no se había planteado nunca que allí tendría su habitación el profesor, lo cierto era que nunca había pensado en algo sobre eso.

Era sencilla, y acogedora, le agradó desde el primer momento.

Le acompañó hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraban junto a la chimenea, y ambos se sentaron.

—Debo explicarte que yo nunca he hecho esto, mi padre murió antes de que yo cumpliera los 17—empezó a explicarle—. Y mi familia no podía permitirse pagarlo.

Ron se sintió un poco nervioso, no era que él lo hubiera recibido muchas veces, pero al menos su padre sí sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Sé cómo es la mecánica—le dijo calmándole—, pero te lo cuento para que sepas que ambos somos inexpertos, y que espero pueda llegar a servirte.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás listo?—le preguntó, y Ron asintió rápidamente, poniéndose de rodillas entre las piernas del profesor.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, era una postura muy íntima que solo se daba dentro de la familia. Pero Ron estaba deseando poder sentirse normal.

Desde esa posición y con Lupin mirándole, las llamas de la chimenea reflejaban en sus ojos. Nunca se había fijado en lo brillantes y ambarinos que eran. Le gustaron.

Lupin le acarició el rostro en un gesto que podría describirse como cariñoso, Ron suspiró tranquilo apoyando su mejilla contra su pierna esperando.

El sonido de la ropa siendo desplazada fue acompañado de suaves movimientos.

Lupin no estaba duro, y aún así, Ron suspiró sorprendido. El tamaño del pene como de los testículos del hombre era mucho superior al de su padre y su hermano. Inconscientemente se relamió, expectante ante él.

El movimiento repetitivo de la mano de Lupin sobre la piel flexible de su miembro era hipnótico.

Ascendió con su mirada, el profesor Lupin le estaba mirando, y aquello le gustó mucho, normalmente no le miraban hasta el momento final concentrados en endurecerse.

Inconscientemente abrió la boca haciendo que Lupin incrementara la velocidad sobre su miembro.

La respiración de su profesor era acelerada y Ron se dio cuenta que la suya le acompañaba. Estaba tan cerca, y tan duro que deseaba que se lo diera.

Lupin le acercó gentilmente, colocando el borde de su miembro sobre sus labios abiertos. Sintió la piel, el olor y el sabor. Y recibió el primer chorro directamente sobre su lengua.

Uno tras otro, Ron fue tragándolos, acabando con los labios al rededor del glande de Lupin absorbiendo hasta la última gota.

Pasó su lengua limpiándolo, y luego por sus labios recogiendo cualquier resto que pudiera haber caído.

—Gracias.—Sonrió Ron satisfecho.

El rostro plácido y benévolo de Lupin era otro, le contemplaba tan fijamente que por un momento se sintió algo intimidado.

Hacía años había podido comprobar como ese hombre tranquilo se transformaba en lobo, y algo de aquella bestia le recordaba a aquella misma situación.

Pero volvió rápidamente a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Ron estaba más que bien, había obtenido tanta cantidad que la sentía cálida dentro de él. Asintió contento.

Lupin guardó su miembro ahora flácido, y por primera vez Ron deseaba que pasara un mes con rapidez.

—¿Estás listo para volver a tu dormitorio o quieres descansar un rato más?

Ni siquiera se había planteado que podría quedarse con él un poco más.

Ante su indecisión el mayor sonrió.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?—le propuso y Ron aceptó.

Cuando después de una tranquila conversación y un té con regusto a chocolate, Ron volvió a su habitación completamente feliz.

Esa noche durmió muy bien, se sentía cálido por dentro, y su boca sabía a chocolate y a Lupin.

Al mes siguiente, Ron estaba en el sillón de la habitación de Lupin, expectante y deseoso. En esta ocasión Lupin había prescindido de la túnica y pantalones, vistiendo simplemente una bata.

Cuando se sentó frente a él, Ron se arrodilló. Le gustó la visión cuando el hombre se abrió la bata y estaba completamente duro.

Ron estaba ansioso y sin consultarle, le lamió los testículos provocando un gemido en Lupin que comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente.

—Hazlo de nuevo—le pidió, y Ron volvió a lamerle. El pelirrojo se apoyó en las rodillas de su profesor, deseando que le dijera qué más hacer.

—Otra vez—pidió jadeando.

Ron no se limitó a una simple lamida, se quedó lamiendo e introduciéndose los testículos dentro de la boca, notando como Lupin empuñaba su pene con más rudeza.

Le tomó de la barbilla y roció su semen dentro de su boca.

Le gustaba la cantidad que producía, esa vez no fue tragando de a poco, sino que la recogió toda en su boca. Y lo tragó de una vez. Lamiéndose finalmente.

Lupin seguía sosteniéndole por la barbilla, con uno de sus dedos acarició sus labios, y Ron lo lamió obteniendo que este acabara dentro de su boca.

Esa noche también se quedó a tomar un té, hablaron de las clases, de lo que Ron quería hacer una vez saliera de Hogwarts.

Era más de lo que Ron esperaba, para ser sinceros, pero tener la atención del hombre además de su semen y su magia, le encantaba.

Los días antes de la noche del mes en la que se veía, Ron estaba impaciente.

—Deseando que llegue, ¿verdad?—le sonrió Harry en el desayuno.

Ron enrojeció, era más que evidente las ganas que tenía de pasar la noche con Lupin.

—Es un poco raro al principio pero luego es muy placentero—confesó Harry, y Ron solo pudo asentir.

—Remus es genial—continuó Harry, y Ron nuevamente asintió.—No es peligroso ni nada, ¿no?

—No, qué va.

—Supongo que si no te muerde—dijo este riéndose—, aunque a veces los mordiscos están bien, si sabes lo que te digo.

Ron no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería pero llevaba mucho retraso respecto a Harry que había cumplido 17 ese verano y ya tenía más experiencia que él.

Se quedó pensando en ello toda la noche.

Las clases iban pasando y sus notas estaban mejorando; Hermione no daba crédito y en el fondo Ron tampoco. Eso no significaba que no se sintiera pletórico.

Solo podía ser gracias al profesor Lupin, gracia a él y su legado estaba mejorando y él quería agradecérselo.

La noche de su tercer mes, Ron llegó un poco antes.

Estaba ansioso por poder verle y compartir ese momento con él. Gracias a que le aceptó su vida estaba mejorando.

—Buenas noches—dijo Ron contento corriendo hasta él. Pero cuando llego casi hasta el profesor se sintió un poco avergonzado.

Sin embargo Lupin abrió los brazos, y Ron se abrazó a él.

Se sentía tan bien.

Ron era alto, había dado un estirón considerable en los dos últimos veranos llegando al metro ochenta.

Aún así, Lupin era más alto que él y por una vez no ser el más alto se sentía bien.

Olía bien, olía a limpio y a algo más.

—Gracias—dijo contra su cuello.

Ron bajó la mano y se alegró mucho de que lo que encontrara estuviera completamente duro para él.

Sabía que iba más allá de todo lo que estaba aceptado. Masajeó el pene de Lupin por primera vez con sus manos, y ante los gemidos del hombre supo que tampoco estaba haciendo nada incorrecto.

Le miró a los ojos, que no se apartaron de él en ningún momento.

Era tan cálido, que él mismo se notó arder.

Tuvo una idea, algo que Harry le había dicho.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras Lupin se quitaba la bata. Le miró antes de hacerlo, por Merlín, que no se equivocara.

Centró su mirada en el miembro duro y goteante de Lupin. Y sacó su lengua para saborear un poco de aquella humedad que se agolpaba en la punta.

Lupin dejó caer una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo. Se sentía tan bien.

Entonces se envalentonó y le dio un pequeño mordisqueo que hizo gruñir al hombre, Ron alzó la vista una vez más, y le dio otro.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, con un suave pero certero movimiento tenía el pene de Lupin completamente en la boca.

—Chúpamela, Ron.

Obedientemente Ron lo hizo, de la mejor manera posible que su inexperiencia le permitía.

Contento consigo mismo, complacido con una situación que no se parecía a nada que él hubiera experimentado anteriormente.

El movimiento de las caderas de Lupin era cada vez más profundo, aunque Ron sabía que hacía todo el esfuerzo por controlarse.

En uno de aquellos embistes fue incapaz de controlar la tos y sintió como con un sonoro "pof" su boca quedaba liberada.

No era consciente de las lágrimas en sus propios ojos, pero fue levantado rápidamente del suelo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Lupin al que le faltaba la respiración—. Me dejé llevar.

Ron no tenía problema, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Por mí está bien, quiero volver a hacerlo—le pidió, y Lupin le tomó del rostro, retirándole la lágrimas que se habían quedado encajadas en los bordes de sus ojos. Limpió su boca y los restos que en ellos había.

Ron quería el semen de Lupin como no había querido nada antes, sabía que le había faltado, pero el deseo por él era diferente a lo que sentía al estar excluido.

Ahora no quería hacerlo porque fuera una tradición, porque le otorgara parte de su magia y sabiduría. Lo quería hacer porque era él, porque le excitaba, porque le elevaba a otro punto que él nunca había conocido.

—Gracias—volvió a decirle, porque no podría cansarse de decirlo.

Con sus manos palpó al hombre y este, aún sosteniendo su rostro, gimió muy cerca de su boca.

Le acarició los labios, suavemente, a Ron le gustaba cuando le acariciaba. Se sentía bien, como si él fuera valioso, como si aquello no fuera solo un favor.

Y aquella sensación era la que más le agradecía al hombre.

Cuando este le besó, Ron se quedó suspendido. Eso no lo había esperado, pero nada de lo que últimamente vivían era lo que habría esperado de un legado de magia.

Lupin le succionaba y Ron le correspondía, completamente pegados, aprendiendo rápidamente.

Cuando sintió las manos de Lupin bajando por sus costados hasta acabar sobre su trasero, Ron gimió dentro del beso.

—Perdóname—le dijo el hombre descendiendo por su cuello. Chupando, succionando.

Pero Ron empezaba a estar sordo, la sangre le bombeaba tan fuerte que era incapaz de escuchar algo más que su propia respiración acelerada.

Cuando con una de sus manos, Lupin empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, descubriendo incontables pecas que dibujaban su piel. Besándole en cada una de ellas, arrastrando su lengua hasta enredarla entre uno de sus pezones mientras le sujetaba fuertemente contra él.

—Perdóname—volvió a repetir contra su piel que ardía.

Con el pecho desnudo, y los pantalones abiertos, Lupin metió una mano dentro de ellos.

Ron estaba completamente duro, no es que no hubiera acabado así anteriormente cuando había tragado el semen de Lupin. Pero ser tocado de ese modo sí que estaba fuera de cualquier acuerdo de legado de magia.

Ambos lo sabían, y por eso Lupin le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Salvo que Ron no lo tomaría, no lo podía sentir, porque le estaba encantando las atenciones de la mano grande y experta sobre su pene duro.

Porque la otra se había introducido también en su parte trasera bajándole la ropa interior. Acariciándole una parte que jamás pesó alguien le tocaría.

Porque gemía desconsoladamente cuando le introdujo un dedo mientas le masturbaba.

Porque gimió hasta el orgasmo que acabó en la mano de su profesor.

Como hecho de mantequilla acabó de rodillas recibiendo el semen de Lupin en su garganta.

Este le levantó, no sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo, le acomodó la ropa limpiándole mágicamente. Le sentó sobre su propio regazo abrazándole mientras servía un poco de té.

Le gustaba el regusto final a chocolate.

—Perdóname, Ron.—Sin un atisbo de deseo en su voz, y tan solo culpa, Ron le miró.

La cara de culpabilidad le dolió.

—Yo no lo siento, me ha gustado—reconoció Ron aún sintiéndose demasiado blando.

Esa noche no volvió a su dormitorio en Gryffindor.

Esperar un mes más fue angustiante, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su profesor.

Sus notas solo mejoraban, y desde su casa solo recibía lechuzas dándole la enhorabuena.

Nada podía ser mejor para Ron.

Salvo que aquello solo se produjera una vez al mes.

—¿No piensas que una vez al mes no es suficiente?—le confesó a Harry un día durante el desayuno.

Harry sonrió mirando directamente al director Snape.

—¿Quién te prohibe ir más de una vez?—le cuestionó su amigo.

Ron miró también hacia la mesa, encontrándose directamente los ojos ambarinos de Lupin sobre él.

No lo había pensado, ¿le parecería bien a Lupin?

Esa misma noche lo comprobó, Lupin le dejó entrar a su habitación, la sorpresa inicial fue superada cuando Ron le besó.

No, no tenía porque limitarse a una noche al mes.

Con tres dedos en su interior se sentía extasiado, deseando más, y sobre la cama, desnudo y gimiendo tomó a Lupin por primera vez. Sentía como si le estuviera rompiendo por la mitad. Pero no pararía por nada del mundo.

El sonido lúbrico de sus cuerpos uniéndose por aquel punto era constante, morboso.

Se corrió sobre la cama y Lupin dentro de su trasero.

Esa noche tampoco volvió al dormitorio común.

Ni tampoco a la siguiente, ni la otra, ni ninguna más.

Cada noche el profesor Lupin y él compartían cama, fluidos y té con sabor a chocolate.

Y esa noche no era diferente.

Ron estaba sobre Lupin, clavándose su erección de un modo rítmico, sin prisas, disfrutando cada roce, con las manos del hombre sobre su miembro. Disfrutando de las caricias, al punto tan al punto que Ron iba a correrse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y detrás de ella estaba su padre, y el director de la escuela.

Lupin salió de él rápidamente y le protegió con su cuerpo.

—Nos has traicionado, Lupin.—Nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado—Te entregué a mi hijo y nos deshonras de este modo.

—Arthur, lo siento.

Ron fue zarandeado del cuerpo de Lupin y este le soltó, era él quien estaba agarrándose a él con toda sus fuerzas.

—Profesor... profesor... Lupin... Lupin...

No era posible que su padre tuviera tanta fuerza ni que sintiera como le arrancaban un trozo de sí mismo.

—Remus... Remus... Remus...

—Ron, tranquilo, tranquilo.

Ron sentía las lágrimas correrle por la cara, pero Harry no paraba de llamarle.

—Remus...—gritó despertándose completamente.

—¿Estás bien, compañero?—le preguntó su amigo en la oscuridad de su dormitorio en Gryffindor.

—¿Dónde está Remus?—preguntó levantándose de golpe.

—Pues en su dormitorio, supongo, ¿qué pasa Ron?

—Tengo que verle.—Ron sentía su cabeza embotada, el sueño aún era tan real que era imposible que no lo fuera. Pero estaba conectando.

Remus, Hogwarts, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Recordó a su padre, el legado, una profunda vergüenza y su nombre.

Remus.

¿Era real?

Sentía que se le escapaba entre los dedos como humo.

—Necesito verle.—Aunque lo dijo para él, Harry contestó.

—Espera a mañana, si Snape te pilla estarás castigado por el resto de tu vida.

Le miró, sonaba tan diferente.

—Tú y Snape estáis juntos.

El rostro de su amigo pasó del asombro al asco a pesar de la oscuridad.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Qué asco!—Pero Ron no tenía tiempo para explicarle.

—Tengo que verle—dijo antes de salir del dormitorio y recorrer los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

Habían vuelto a cursar el último año que muchos habían perdido. Era tan extraño volver a su papel de estudiantes cuando hacía apenas un año habían estado allí mismo luchando a muerte.

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en llegar hasta Remus, agarrándose a los recuerdos que poco a poco se iban disolviendo saliéndose de su mente, escondiéndose en las sombras.

Cuando llegó a su puerta estaba cerrada, por un momento la había imaginado abierta para él. Por lo que tuvo que llamar, el hombre que apareció tras ella, era idéntico al que poblaba sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

—¿Ron?

Ron asintió percatándose de la bata que Remus vestía, idéntica a la de su vívido sueño.

—¿Estás bien?—le dijo el hombre con el que su mente se dividía en dos realidades.

Ron tan solo se abrazó a él, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado tras la guerra y de sus meses en San Mungo recuperándose de las heridas, se le sentía aún débil.

—Ron.—Pero era incapaz de separarse de él. Y aunque podría haberlo hecho, Remus no le apartó.

Olía exactamente igual a sus sueños.

—¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?—No había reclamo en su voz sino una sincera preocupación.

—Tuve un sueño—¿Seguía en él?

Se habían separado, pero aún así, la distancia no era tan grande y una mano de Remus seguía en su hombro.

—A veces los sueños nos muestran los que nuestras mentes no son capaces de entender solas.

Si supiera lo que él había soñado no diría eso, Merlín, iba a ser incapaz de mirar a su padre y a sus hermanos a la cara.

Estaba seguro que los gemelos lo descubrirían, eran incapaces de dejar los secretos, secretos. Pero debía reconocer que la relación que tenían Bill y Percy era cuanto menos extraña.

Bill siempre había protegido a Percy de todo, incluso cuando este los había traicionado al ponerse de parte del Ministerio, Bill había seguido a su lado.

No, solo había sido un sueño. El problema, era que se había despertado anhelando algo que en su mente nunca había llegado a imaginar desear.

La sonrisa benévola, y el té humeante sobre la mesa le decían que Remus tampoco había estado durmiendo.

—¿Crees que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad?

—¿Ha sido uno bueno o malo?—le cuestionó el profesor.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Entonces solo olvídalo, solo ha sido un sueño.

Pero Ron se resistía, la imagen de ellos mismos sobre la cama sin deshacer que se veía al fondo era demasiado potente.

Se volvió a acercar y le besó.

Solo un toque, un movimiento que no llegó a más cuando Remus se separó, pero suficiente para saber que era igual a sus sueños.

—Bien, creo que no tenemos solo un sueño aquí—dijo sonriendo—¿Has tomado algo extraño antes de dormir? ¿Algún dulce sospechoso?

¿Podría ser que le hubieran dado un alucinógeno, un afrodisíaco? Pero él no había tomado nada diferente al resto, y ahora se sentía estúpido.

¿Acababa de besar a Remus? ¿Su profesor? ¿Un hombre al que hubiera confiado su vida, al que había acompañado en el entierro de su esposa, con cuyo hijo había jugado ese mismo verano?

Sintió que iba a explotar de vergüenza.

—Ven, ¿quieres un té?—Ron alzó la vista, sí, quería un té.

Se sentó incómodo en un sillón en el que solo había estado en sueños, pero exacto a aquel. El fuego era relajante, y cuando Remus le dio una taza, supo el sabor que iba a tener.

Sabía a chocolate, sonrió mirando a Remus.

—Gracias.

Esa misma escena, acababa con Ron de rodillas y con la boca abierta; esta, con los dos sentados uno frente al otro.

—Creo que quiero que mi sueño se cumpla—dijo mirándole directamente, al menos parte, toda aquella situación de las tradiciones familiares sangrepura por él podrían no volver a aparecer por su mente jamás.

Remus le miró, todo ámbar en sus ojos avivados por las llamas.

Como en su sueño, aquella reunión no solo ocurrió una noche al mes; muchas noches llegaba hasta la habitación de Remus para compartir el insomnio, el té con gusto a chocolate, y algo más, mucho más.

Quizás los sueños sí acababan cumpliéndose.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No habéis tenido un sueño con una persona por la que no sentías nada y después te cuesta verla del mismo modo?
> 
> Pues esto va para ti que lo has soñado.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
